Virtual Hell
by The Strategist
Summary: Based on the new game series .Hack. Tai Kamiya lives the adventures of Kite as he tries to find out the mystery to the virus infecting The World, but as the virus spreads virtiual reality starts to become a reality of its own one where true death exist...
1. Default Chapter

Virtual Hell Chapter I: Error  
  
It has been one year since Tai Kamiya and his friends said goodbye to their digimon friends. Forced by the Leaders of the world they permanently closed the gates to the digital world. Since then, Tai and the others have been living normal lives going to school and spending time together as friends do. At least they did live normal lives until a new online virtual reality game known at the THE WORLD game into popularity. Tai and his friends gained interest and they all agreed to log on at the same time right after school, but first there was an argument for them settle.  
  
"IT WAS LAST MINUTE. DOING THAT CONCERT GOT ME IN GOOD WITH THE SIVLER SOUND RECORDING COMPANY!"  
  
"BUT YOU MADE A PROMISE TO TAKE ME TO THE TO SEE THE SLAYING NINJA PLAY!"  
  
"Matt, Sora calm down!"  
  
It was after school and every student's eyes were either glancing at the commotion between Matt and Sora or looking the other way. Tai was trying to calm the two down with no success.  
  
"I know I promised but with the money I can get from Silver Sound will help me pay for collage," Matt said.  
  
"So you care about your career more then me," Sora said angrily.  
  
"NO! That's not it all, but you see."  
  
"You promised me three weeks that you'd take me to see the play and broke it just so you can do a stupid concert!" Sora yelled.  
  
".STUPID I HAVE YOU KNOW THAT CONCERT GOT ME A THREE YEAR CONTRACT!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Will you two calm down?" Tai asked.  
  
"YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS!" Sora and Matt both yelled at Tai.  
  
"So what's more important to you the contract or me," Sora asked. "You." Matt replied  
  
"Then why did you break your promise to me?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well you see I.I sort of." Matt began confusingly.  
  
"Tell her you forgot and you're dead where you stand," Tai whispered to Matt as Sora gave him a serious cold-hearted look in the eye.  
  
"I know but when she stares at me like it's to head come up with a batter excurse," Matt whispered back.  
  
"I'm waiting!" Sora said harshly in a cold tone that could freeze a man in fear.  
  
Matt began to sweat little by little as Sora gazed at him and then finally he swallowed his breath and forced himself to speak, "I.I."  
  
"Don't say it." Tai whispered.  
  
"I.I.forgot." Matt said finally. He watched carefully as Sora's face grew red with anger and from with in her a volcano exploded!  
  
"YOU WHAT!" she yelled so loud it seemed that the entire area could hear, "HOW COULD YOU FORGET I REMINDED YOU THE NIGHT BEFORE THE PLAY!"  
  
"I know but when my dad mentioned the concert I meant to call you, but I didn't have time and well.uh." Matt said feeling smaller then a flea.  
  
"I've heard enough! Matt Yamato, goodbye! I hope you and your contract live happily together," Sora coldly she then turned around and walked home.  
  
Matt and Tai watched her go and Matt lowered his head in sorrow as Tai patted his back a few times.  
  
"I told you not to tell her that," Tai said.  
  
"I know but when she looks at me that way it's hard for me to come up with anything but the truth," Matt replied as he raised up and turned to his friend, "Hey Tai will you go talk to her for me. I don't think she'll speak to me right now without giving a slap or ten,"  
  
"Yeah sure," Tai said, "Your logging into The World today right try and come 'Delta, Collapsed Eternal White Devil' I'll try and get her to go there, to work off her anger and then meet us at the lowest level for the dungeon,"  
  
"Why in The World?" Matt asked.  
  
"Because you have a batter chance of defending yourself from attack," Tai joked, "Besides fighting all the monster may get her to release all of her anger,"  
  
"Good point," Matt laughed smiling friendly, "Alright I'll meet in The World 'Delta, Collapsed Eternal White Devil,'"  
  
"Ok then I'll go and catch up with her and try and get her to go there, see yah," Tai said he then ran off to try and catch up with Sora.  
  
After running for about three minutes he caught up with her and walked at her side. She held a look of both sorrow and anger as Tai spoke with her.  
  
"Matt probably just got excited about the concert and the thought of the play just faded from his memory. I'm sure he didn't mean to forgot Sora," Tai said.  
  
"I know, but this is the fourth this has happened. Tell me has he really gotten a contract?" Sora asked.  
  
"He said he signed an agreement to use Silver Sound, but the real contract wont be until he does another concert in two more weeks. So he'll most likely be rehashing all weekend," Tai said.  
  
"I was hoping to do something with him this weekend but I can tell he's really looking forward to it. So I wont bother him for a while. Besides I don't really feel like speaking to him for a while," Sora sighed. She then turned to Tai, "Hey Tai?"  
  
"Yeah." Tai replied friendly.  
  
"Are.are you doing anything this weekend?" Sora asked suddenly and blushing.  
  
"Huh! What do you mean by that?" Tai asked nervously.  
  
"What I mean is.are you planning on spending your weekend in The World?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah I am unless something else comes up. Why do you ask?" Tai replied.  
  
"If it's alright with you is ok if I joined you and Joe. We can meet everyday in Delta Sever and then go an area," Sora said.  
  
"Are you sure the areas Joe and I go to are." Tai said as Sora interrupted.  
  
".are level fifteen darkness battle areas in Bata server. I know, I'm a level ten blademaster I should be just fine," Sora said, "Infect aren't you logging on when you get home today?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes, but I'll be joining someone else. A friend of mine from the soccer team he's calls himself Orca," Tai said, "he has a level of fifty and can easily knock out any of the enemies I battle,"  
  
"I look forward to meeting him. Is alright if I come along?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah sure we'll be In the Delta meet us there," Tai said as they stopped at a two way street.  
  
"What name to do you go by in The World? Will I be able to find you?" Sora asked.  
  
"I go by the name Tai-rai and my class is Twin Swordsman," Tai replied friendly.  
  
"I go by the name Leena-sue. Well I'll meet you their bye," Sora said she then walked down the streets towards home and Tai did likewise.  
  
When he got home he found that Kari was already logged in on her computer. Their dad had recently gotten a promotion and he was able to buy them each their own separate computers. Tai looked at his sister who went the name Zire and was Wavemaster at level seven. Tai sat down at his computer, put on his visor and logged in.  
  
He arrived in Delta serve, the Aqua Capital. His character looked like him but had long brown hair in a pony with white streams on the side, red sleeveless T-shirt with a few rips on the shoulder over a white long sleeved shirt, black pants, fingers black gantlets brown boots, a dragon claw marking on both sides of his face, two sheaths at his side and one thin blade with a katana's curve in each hand. He looked around and a voice echoed through his ears.  
  
"Hey what took yah,"  
  
Tai turned to his left and saw a big bulky character with a black pants, black boots white T-shirt, strange blue markings on his face and arms, sheath and sword on back. Tai walked up to him.  
  
"Victor is that you? You look great!" Tai said surprisingly.  
  
"Hey don't say my real name here! In The World I'm Orca regardless of what I'm called in reality," Victor replied, "You don't look bad yourself Tai- rai. So ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, but a friend of mine is coming is that ok?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah sure. When are they going to get here?" Victor asked.  
  
"She should be here soon," Tai replied. Just then the chaos gate opened and reveled a girl in light blue shorts, long blond hair, crystal blue eyes, white shirt, half angel wing markings on her face, a sword's sheath at left side her side and thin steel sword in her right hand.  
  
Orca (Victor) turned around and his eyes almost popped out of his head as he gazed at winged angel. Tai turned around and his face took on the same appearance as Victor. The girl turned towards stared at them strangely and spoke.  
  
"What are you two staring at?" the girl asked and then Tai shook his and his mouth hang open as he spoke recognizing the girl's voice, "Sora is that you?"  
  
Sora looked at Tai from head to toe, "Tai."  
  
"Your look great!" the two of them said simultaneously.  
  
Victor snapped out his trance and shook his head, "So your friend, does she look this good in reality! Please tell me yes,"  
  
"Is that you friend Tai-rai?" Sora asked calling him by his character name.  
  
"Yeah this is Victor are Orca as he calls himself," Tai replied.  
  
"Hi it nice to meet you m name's Sora in reality but Leena-sue the blademaster here in The World here,"  
  
"Hey names Victor, but as Tai already said you can call me Orca while we're in The World," Victor said, "Well now that you're here let's get going,"  
  
They all walked near the Chaos Gate and Tai spoke 'Delta, Collapsed Eternal White Devil'. A yellow ring appeared above them and then dropped and as it did they vanished. They appeared in a large valley with trees, an even terrain and yellow balls everywhere. They walked through the area and fought a few monsters. When they cleared what they called magic portals off the field they entered the dungeon. They stood within hall with brown brick walls and barely lit.  
  
"Leena-sue, you alright?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I even moved up a level," Sora replied smiling, "Hey tell me why did you guys come here in the first place?"  
  
"We heard on the bored that there was an item hidden in this area called the book of the twilight," Victor answered.  
  
"It's extremely rare, it's rumored to be able to grant any character who uses it a special skill," Tai explained.  
  
"What skill will it give you?" Sora asked.  
  
"We don't know, but that's why were going to find it and out," Tai said bravely.  
  
They continued down the long hallway when unexpectedly a ghost like girl with white hair and pale face went flying down another hallway followed by a creature that looked to be at least ten feet, and whose arms and lags weren't attached and flouted in the air near the areas where they should have been! They watched as the two raced down the hallway in front of them! They ran into the hallway after they passed, but the two figures had vanished! They followed the path the two took into a room, but when they arrived they found only a dead-end.  
  
"What was that? It looked like it was chasing her," Tai asked.  
  
"I have no idea! But something like that in a level sixteen area," Victor said surprisingly.  
  
"Was that a normal character in the game?" Sora asked.  
  
"Who knows, but for now let's just get to the bottom floor and worry about this later," Tai suggested.  
  
They agreed and continued to walk through the dungeon battling monsters and grabbing items along the way. When they reached the bottom floor they stood before a room side by side.  
  
"This is the last room, the book must be in there," Victor said calmly.  
  
"We opened every magic portal in the dungeon and defeated every enemy. I just hope this item is worth all that trouble?" Sora said.  
  
"Same here," Tai agreed.  
  
"Well let's go and see if what we came for is in there," Victor said calmly.  
  
The three off them entered the room and then suddenly bright flashes of light of light began to flicker rapidly until finally their surroundings changed. They stood in what looked to be some short of ruin with pieces of rock flouting in the air.  
  
"Hey this isn't supposed to happen!" Victor yelled.  
  
"Orca what's going on?" Tai asked surprised.  
  
Then suddenly the ghostly girl appeared in front of them hovering in the air.  
  
Victor looked at her, "Hey who are you? Are you a normal character in the game?" he questioned. He walked closed to her, ".Or are the rumors true,"  
  
"Please take this and run there is no time," the girl said worryingly as a large book with a strange Japanese symbol on both sides of the cover. Orca grabbed the book and held it in hand.  
  
"Orca what is that?" Sora asked.  
  
"There is no time hurry take the book and run," the girl said fearfully. Then suddenly the ground shook a little and the, "It's coming," she then vanished and the creature they saw chasing the girl earlier appeared. It held a red staff in one hand and its eyeless deformed head stared at them. Orca grew an expression of both fear and anger! He tossed the book to Tai.  
  
"Orca!" Tai said.  
  
"Go run!" Victor cried, "I'll hold it off!" He then attacked the creature but with every swing of his sword he missed the beast! "Darn it! Nothing working!" then the beast flew into the air and threw it staff at Victor it land behind him and paralyzed the blade master as a bright flash of light radiated from his body the creature then raised his hand as the staff flouted into the air along with Victor (Orca) a stream of light flew through him followed by a bright flash of light!  
  
Tai and Sora covered their eyes and when the light cleared there friend lay on the ground and weak and helpless, "Dammitt it wasn't suppose to be this way; Tai, Sora run! He'll kill!" he said as his voice faded and blood lack beneath his body. He then flouted in the air and vanished.  
  
The creature then looked at Tai and Sora and the two of them froze holding their weapons in their hands. Suddenly a white staff with flew from the sky and landed between the two in the ground and then a white wave of light spread across the field and Tai and Sora vanished. Above the creature stood a woman in white robes and large hate with a visor hiding her eyes.  
  
The next day Tai didn't have any school, but he didn't feel like logging into the world either he grabbed his soccer ball and left for the soccer field. Along the way he ran into Sora who was going to the tennis courts. They two of them since they were going to same way walked together in silence when finally Sora spoke.  
  
"Hey Tai how's your friend Victor doing?" Sora asked. Tai was silent the mentioning of his friends name caused a painful, but sorrowful look of anger on his face, "I'm sorry you don't have to answer. I understand we went through a lot yesterday."  
  
"After that strange flash of light I was logged off. I pulled off my visor and ran to the phone. I called Victor, but no one answered. I called again this morning and I learned that Victor was hospitalize and in a coma," Tai explained.  
  
"In a coma.but how that can't be right," Sora said, "How."  
  
"I don't know I thought about talking with Izzy about it but.I didn't want to get him involved. Knowing his big mouth he'll tell the others and then everyone we'll be involve. I think The World might be responsible for Victor being in a coma. Whatever that thing was I'm going to find it and make him pay!" Tai explained as he gripped his fist.  
  
"Your logging back in later on today aren't you?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tai said.  
  
"Then I'm coming with you," Sora said.  
  
"No way!" Tai replied as they stopped walking.  
  
"Why not? You'll need all the help you can get," Sora said.  
  
"What if we do find that thing and you end up like Victor. Matt would kill me once he found out I was with you!" Tai said.  
  
"But what if you end up in a coma then what. Kari would hate when found out I knew about and wasn't helping you!" Sora cried, "I'm not letting you do this one alone even if I have to help with my own investigation." She gave him the serious look and Tai gazed back and then sighed.  
  
"Fine you can come with me but don't the others I don't want to get them involve until I figure what's going on in there," Tai sighed.  
  
"I won't tell anyone even Matt," Sora promised, "And don't worry about Matt he called me last night and explained your little plan to me. I told him something went wrong with the game and the administration turn us back until it was fixed,"  
  
"Thanks, anyway I'll be logging back in at noon today meet me in delta serve," Tai said.  
  
"I will," Sora replied, "I only hope we can figure this out,"  
  
"Yeah same here," Tai said.  
  
They then continued on their way side by side and the silence between them resumed. 


	2. Chapter II: Data Drain

Virtual Hell Chapter II: Data Drain  
  
Noon, and Tai and Sora after practicing their chosen sport each returned to their respected homes. There they both logged into The World and met up Delta Sever.  
  
"I checked the board before I logged in and left a massage about Orca's (Victor) condition. I also heard they were going to be limiting areas to the Delta and Bata serves," Tai said as he put his two swords away into the sheaths at his side.  
  
"That's really going to place some hush limits on us," Sora said friendly.  
  
"It's probably for the best there's less chance of anyone running into that thing that got Orca. Besides we need get to level thirty or high before we can handle anything beyond the Bata sever," Tai said.  
  
"You're right," Sora replied with a smile, "We should head there and train a little,"  
  
"Yeah, but first let's get prepared and try to gather some more information," Tai explained.  
  
They then separated and agreed to meet up with each other later. They walked through the town speaking to other players and some times doing a little trading. Tai got some Spirit Armor and Sora a Unicorn Blade. After buying supplies they regrouped and then headed for the chaos gate while discussing what they found out upon nearing the gate they found a Heavy Blade in a sky blue robe, long purple hair, black boots, brown pants, sheath at side and a katana in his hands.  
  
"Joe.I mean Kaison, what are you doing here?" Tai asked looking at the character.  
  
"Hey Tai-rai," Joe replied in a calm wise voice, "I thought you'd be here. I was looking for you,"  
  
"You were, what for?" Tai replied confusingly  
  
"What for? Your partner remember," Joe replied. He then noticed Sora, "Who's that next you?"  
  
"Huh.oh this is Sora as her character Leena-sue. She'll be coming along with us for awhile," Tai explained.  
  
"Hey Joe.or should I Kaison," Sora laughed as she looked at Joe's face as he gazed at the beauty of Sora's character.  
  
He shaped out of it, "Hello Leena-sue. Tai-rai I got some interesting keywords. I thought we'd check out,"  
  
"Sure we haven't anything batter to do right now anyway," Tai replied.  
  
"We might as while train until we can get some more info," Sora whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Tai replied, "So, Kaison what are these keywords,"  
  
"They're 'Delta, Forbidden Cursed Holy Ground,'" Joe answered, "It's a level seventeen battle level. It shouldn't be to hard,"  
  
"Alright we'll go, but are you ready?" Tai asked.  
  
"As always how about you guys?" Joe asked.  
  
"We restocked on supplies a while go," Tai said.  
  
They then spoke the keywords to the gate and vanished.  
  
They arrived standing in front of a cathedral placed under a bloody red sky. They looked at the broken statues and beaten down road.  
  
"This place is creepy and yet peaceful," Sora said looking around.  
  
"I don't think this the right place for a church to placed," Joe said.  
  
"Let's go inside," Tai said.  
  
They ran towards the church upon entering and found themselves in a sanctuary like room with seats on both sides of a pathway leading to the front. They followed the path to the front with a statue of a young girl in front of it, with chains wrapped around the body. The sound of a chorus echoed thought this place as Tai read the words at the base of the statue.  
  
"Anous, Igus, magus.I can't read the rest it's faded," he said as he glazed at the statues beauty.  
  
"Tai that girl she's the one who." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah she's the one we met before." Tai said stopping think of the same event.  
  
"Before what? Is there something your not telling me?" Joe asked.  
  
"It's kind of hard top explained you see." Tai began when the heroic voice of a knight echoed through out the room!  
  
"HEY! What are you doing here?"  
  
They all looked towards the entrance and found a character with blue armor, white hair and white wings on his arms and back.  
  
"Who are you?" Sora asked.  
  
"No time to explained you must leave immediately it's dangerous here!" He said as a bright flash of light flickered through a few times and a beast of rock appeared! The knight ran forwards jumped into the air and brought his sword down upon the creature! He land near Tai and the others just as the creature began to glow an eerie yellow light!  
  
"This one two." the knight said.  
  
"What! That can't be he's supposed to be dead!" Joe said shockingly, "And why is he glowing like that?"  
  
"A virus has infected this area and has rewritten the data it has HP level that's infinite!" the knight explained worryingly.  
  
"That's the one! That got Jim!" Joe said angrily, "I'll kill you!" he then ran at the beast!  
  
"NO you can't it'll kill you!" the knight cried chasing after him.  
  
"Joe stop!" Sora cried as she followed.  
  
Tai stared at the creature and he too would of attacked if a familiar voice had not echoed throughout his mind!  
  
"The book."  
  
"What." Tai said.  
  
"The book.open it,"  
  
"The book." Tai said, "Hey you're that girl,"  
  
"The book.the power it holds can bring either salvation or distraction at the whim of the user. Quickly open it before it is to late for your friends!"  
  
Tai held out his hands and a large book appeared them he opened it and was engulfed by a bright light! His right arm then raised its self and strange marking began to appear on his cloths! Then bright ring flashed only once around his wrist and then he the screener around him changed to that of a bright white realm where only the beast that was being fought stood in front of him! His right hand aimed outward and streams of light flowed from his arm at the rocky creature and entered its body. They then retraced back to him and as they exited out of the creature looked as if it had shattered!  
  
A bright flash filled the realm and when it cleared Tai found himself back in the sanctuary with his friends and the knight who delivered the final blow to beast in front. Tai stood where he was as he looked at himself and mostly at his right wrist.  
  
"That's the." Tai said fill with fear and disbelief.  
  
The Knight stood as the beast vanished and then spoke in a harsh tone, "That skill.I see you're the same as the virus! To think I was saved by some like you!" Tai just looked at the knight confusingly as he raised his sword at Tai, "Who are you? Are you with the virus? Answer me NOW!"  
  
"No.I.I don't even know what this is," Tai said angrily.  
  
"The virus is a danger to all who play in the world. For their safety I'll SLAY YOU VIRUS!" The knight then took his sword into both hands and charged at Tai.  
  
Tai held his twin swords in both hands and stood ready for battle when Sora and Joe got between them!  
  
"What's a matter with you? Is that anyway to treat someone who just saved your life?" Joe asked coldly.  
  
"Yeah if it wasn't for Tai you'd be dead by now," Sora said harshly.  
  
The knight calmed himself and put his weapon away; "I don't know who you are, or if you're with the virus, but be aware that I will find out the truth!" he then walked away and out the church. He walked down the path when a voice of a light in white dress and cloth appeared on the roof of the church.  
  
"That was so unlike you Balmarye,"  
  
The knight looked up and the turned his head, "I have nothing to say to a hacker,"  
  
The lady laughed a little and vanished and as she did spoke in a cold, but cheerful voice, "That boy he's a friend of your partner,"  
  
"Orca.that boy knows Orca," Balmar said.  
  
Back inside the church Sora and Joe explained everything to Joe and about what happened with Victor (Orca)  
  
"I see.so that skill is the same as the one that put Victor in a coma," Joe said, "How come you didn't E-mail me, Tai-rai (Tai)?"  
  
"We didn't want to get anyone else involved," Tai replied, "We don't know how big this is and right now there only seems to be one other person with the skill Data Drain,"  
  
"Data Drain." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, that's what the skill's called I just checked my skills list and found out," Tai replied.  
  
"In any case I'm involved now, but don't worry I want tell anyone else about this, but shouldn't we at least inform administration about this?"  
  
"We already did that," Sora said, "We left a massage about Orca's condition on the board. We just have to wait for a reply,"  
  
"Why we don't head back to Delta Sever and see if we can find anything else out about this," Joe suggested.  
  
They agreed and then gated out of the area and back to the Delta Server. There they asked around a bit more about corrupted areas and then later regrouped and discussed what they found out.  
  
So what were you guys able to find? I couldn't get to much info because of the administration's Crimson Knights. They were questioning me about some Cat character and a Wavemaster in blue robes," Tai said. "I wasn't able to find out too much except that someone playing in America ended in a coma for a few weeks and is just now back online. He said when he woke up he didn't remember anything and is just trying to forget about and continue on with his life," Joe explained.  
  
"I heard the administration would be blocking off all corrupted areas. That may be good for some of the other players but not for us," Sora explained, "I also heard a rumor about a that girl being in the area 'Delta, Rejected passed over Holy ground' we should go there and see what we can find out,"  
  
"We didn't really use any items, lets just head to the area and hope the battle level isn't too high," Tai ordered kindly, but cold.  
  
They walked over to the gate and Tai spoke the keywords and they vanished. They appeared in a land covered in snow with a few buildings and broken statues, a bright light flashed every ten or fifteen seconds and digital numbers could be seen in small patches almost everywhere. The area looked as if it were surrounded by a large dome of illness and disease.  
  
"The battle level's only one level above mine so we should fine as long as we don't run into any monsters resistance to physical attacks," Tai said as used a fairy orb to revel the magic portals on the map that hovered in front of them. Tai waved his hand and the map vanished.  
  
"This place looks really massed up," Joe said, "I know some of the areas are a little weird but this is just too weird. If Gomamon saw this he probably be paralyzed with fright,"  
  
"We should be careful we don't know what will find in a place like this," Sora suggested.  
  
"Right let's go," Tai ordered bravely.  
  
They walked around the field opening chests they won from defeating monsters. They used items to heal themselves when needed. When they field was cleared they used a Seed Charm item and raced over to the dungeon. There they stood in front a structure with the teeth of a lion poking outward towards them and giant finger like rocks swaying as they were trying to grab them.  
  
"This is the dungeon. The only place we haven't been yet," Tai said.  
  
"We should be careful, we don't know what the virus has done to it," Joe suggested holding his Katana tightly in hand.  
  
"Well whatever it did, it can't possibly get any uglier then it already is," Sora said smartly.  
  
They entered the dungeon that's inside looked a little like the inside of a sick digimon's stomach. Working together they worked their way down to the bottom fighting monsters and picking up Grundy food and treasure chests. When they reached the last floor after opening every portal. They stood in front of the entrance to the last room as a slight uneasiness came over them. The entrance held strange eerie gas hovering in front of it.  
  
"This is weird," Joe said calmly and bit fearful, "That gas is just sitting there that's not right,"  
  
"Joe has a point but we are in a virtual world," Sora pointed out.  
  
"Let's go, but keep your guard," Tai ordered nobly and bravely.  
  
"Right," Joe and Sora agreed.  
  
They walk through the screen of gas and into the room where one more magic portal stood. They slowly paced themselves towards it and when they got around fifteen feet away a bright light flashed and a Mystery Rock growing a yellow light appeared in front of them with eyes of raging flame! They scattered as Tai ordered them to surround the creature!  
  
Joe made the first assault with a magic item and Sora used a sword skill Revolver followed up by Tai with a skill called Revolving Twin Dragon! The battle continued as they tried to stay alive and avoid becoming ghost. They healed each other when ever their HP reach the red zone and finally after minutes of battling a bright flash broke free from the creatures body and Tai aimed his arm and at the creature and once again the scenery changed to a white realm where only he and the Mystery Rock stood. A bright ring appeared around Tai's wrist and streams of light followed from his hand into the beast's body and as they retraced back to their master the creature's body looked as if it had crushed! The streams along with a strange ball of light followed into his hand and then vanished!  
  
The realm vanished but the battle wasn't over they continued to battle the beast until finally the creature fell as Tai delivered the final blow. The battle mode shut down and Tai and his friends stood breathing one of them holding their left arm.  
  
"Hey Keison (Joe) you ok?" Tai asked evening out his breathing.  
  
"Yeah he just got my arm before he died," Joe replied holding his arm  
  
"Leena-sue Sora how about you, are you alright?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired," Sora replied, "Let's return to the server,"  
  
They agreed and used a sprite ocarina used get out of the dungeon. They then exited the dungeon and agreed to meet at the park in reality.  
  
Back in reality Tai pulls off his visor and checks the board before shutting down his computer. He clicked on the topic marked coma and found noting but the word DELETED  
  
"WHAT! The massage I placed on the board was deleted!" he cried, "But why." he thought about for a while longer and then shut down his computer and left his room after putting on shoes and, grabbing his coat. His told his mother he would be back soon, and than left.  
  
It was dusk by this time and upon his arrival at the park he found Joe and Sora already there and waiting for. They walked over to the fountain in the center and began their discussion. During the talk Tai mention to his friends about the massage he placed on the board being deleted.  
  
"But why would it be deleted?" Sora asked.  
  
"That's simple the administration is also the company that makes The World. If word got out the game was causing people to go into comas then there's a good chance the government will have it shut down," Joe explained.  
  
"Easy to say that the company doesn't want that," Tai said, "But this can't be ignored,"  
  
"And if and the company isn't going to do anything about it, then it looks like we'll be doing this on our own," Sora said boldly, "I know we agreed to keep the others out of this, but I think we should at least bring Izzy in on it I mean we could use his expertise with computers,"  
  
"I agree with Sora," Joe said, "But I think we should try and get a little more information before bring any.OW!"  
  
"What is it Joe?" Tai asked.  
  
"It's.my arm.it just started.hurting for reason," Joe said holding his left arm. He lifted up his sleeve to his shoulder and reveled a large red burse!  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't know. I my arm was fine before I got here," Joe pointed.  
  
Tai was silent then, "HEY! Wait Joe wasn't your left arm hit when we were fighting that Data Bug?"  
  
"Yeah, but I.wait don't think?" Joe replied.  
  
"Victor did get placed into a coma after his character was data drained," Tai said.  
  
"But The World is only a game how could." Sora began frighteningly, "Tai if Joe got a burse from the injuries he go in The World, then what will happen if a person were die,"  
  
"I don't even want to think about]," Tai said fearfully,  
  
"I think the injuries might only be revived in the infected areas and can only be given by a Data Bug," Joe explained.  
  
"So as long as no one runs into a Data Bug then they're safe," Sora said.  
  
"But there's no guarantee that will happen and even if the areas are blocked off, we can't say for sure that the virus wont spread any feather then it already has," Tai said, "We don't even know where it came from,"  
  
"If were going to stop this thing then we're going to need a little more information or should I say I lot more information," Joe said.  
  
"Let's meet in the world again tomorrow ten' o' clock am alright," Tai said.  
  
"I'd like to, but I got a test for a scholarship at that time, sorry," Joe said.  
  
"Matt's still too busy rehashing to pay attention to me right now. So you count on me showing up," Sora said calmly.  
  
"Fine then will meet tomorrow in Delta server as always," Tai said, "I just hope we'll be able to find more information on what we need to know about before it's too late,"  
  
They then dispersed and returned to their respected homes, but did not noticing the small glowing bracelet on Tai's arm. 


	3. Chapter III: The Cat and The Hack

Virtual Hell Chapter III: The Cat and the Hack  
  
It is the third day of Tai's self given mission to find out what is wrong in The World virtual reality game. He had eaten breakfast and practiced soccer until ten and then logged onto the world. After he logged on he found an e-mail form Sora saying that she would not be able to make it because Matt had chosen to spend some time with her that day. Tai sent a reply saying it was ok and logged in after checking the board and learning of the location of some rare armor that could reduced not only physical damage, but also every type of magical damage as while. He gained in interest in it and decided to go to the area after finding some information on the infected areas. Afterwards he overheard a conversion about a cat character over in the ally and decided to check it out before the Crimson Knights. With his swords at his side he headed over to the ally where he indeed did run into a cat character and very shy wavemaster.  
  
The two stood talking in the ally when they noticed Tai and spoke.  
  
"Hello there," the cat character said. She held a female's voice and cat's head on her shoulders, her ears were a bit larger then that of normal cats and her far was purple. She wore a green armored shirt and white boots with a sword at her side. Behind her stood a wavemaster in purple and light green robes carrying a staff, his face was pale and like all the characters in the game he had strange markings on both sides of his face.  
  
"Hey," Tai greeted back, "My name is."  
  
"Tai-rai, the Twin Swordsman," the cat said.  
  
"Yeah how did you know?" Tai replied.  
  
"Your popularity level is higher then you think plus the Crimson Knights are looking for you. I saw your name and picture on the board," the cat said, "I am Mia and this Elk,"  
  
"Hi." Elk said shyly and nervously.  
  
"He's a bit shy," Mia said. She gaze at his arm, "That sure is a nice bracelet on you have,"  
  
"Huh.you can see it," Tai said raising up his and looking at his wrist.  
  
"Yes, even though it can't be seen too well it's still a nice bracelet," Mia said.  
  
"What are talking about Mia I don't see anything," Elk said.  
  
"That's because you're looking to hard," Mia said, "Look at the time we have to get going, but I 'm sure we'll meet again," she then began to walk passed them with Elk following her, but before she left the ally, "Oh and Tai-rai be careful the Crimson Knights really are looking for you," then she and Elk left the ally.  
  
Tai stood still and then shook his head, "Why would the Crimson Knights be looking for me?" he shook his head again, "I'd batter be careful with who I talk to about the infected areas,"  
  
He later left the Delta server and went to the area where the armor he wanted was said to be hidden. The battle level was the same as his so he didn't have too much trouble getting through. He fought all the monsters and used data drain on a few of them on the field and opened all the chests. He then entered the dungeon and did the same he did on the field and when he reached the bottom floor he received the armor and checked it before leaving.  
  
"GREAT! The Aura Armor really is here. This will really come in handy when facing Data Bugs," he equipped the item and then returned to the Delta server. Upon his arriving he received a massage that he had some e-mail. He decided to log off and check it before continuing his investigation. Back in reality he took off his visor and checked his e-mail.  
  
"What's this." he clicked on it and a massage came up saying in harsh words,  
  
You whose been asking about the virus stop your activities now if you want to continue playing this game! Sign the Crimson Knights  
  
"The Crimson knights sent me a e-mail this seriously isn't good, but.Orca is stronger then any of those guys and was beaten within a few seconds by those guys. If Orca couldn't beat that thing then nether can they. I'll have to be more cautious when searching for information," he said to himself worryingly, "I can't let them interfere just yet," he then checked the second e-mail, but this was from Mia.  
  
Your bracelet can do more the power of Data Drain. Do you want to know? You do don't you then meet me in 'Forbidden Eternal Fort Walls' and come alone  
  
"How does she know about Data Drain?" Tai asked himself, "Maybe I should head over there before dinner, besides Kari's still logged in I sure I can spend an hour or more in the game," He then put his visor and logged backed.  
  
He stocked up on items and did see some of the Crimson Knights. He did his best to avoid them and then returned to the gate and spoke the keywords. He arrived in an infected area that looked to be a waste of wasteland. He then heard Mia's voice as it echoed through out the area,"  
  
"So you came," Mia said cheerfully, "As I knew you would. Now head over to the dungeon I'll be waiting for you on the lowest floor,"  
  
What does she want? Those were the words that went through his mind as he ran over to the dungeon fighting and defeating anything and everything that got in his way. Upon entering the dungeon he worked his way done to the last floor opening chest and defeating monsters along the way. Red flashes of light flickered through out this place every now and then. When he reached the final floor he stopped in front of a doorway with an eerie purple gas sitting in front of it.  
  
"That's the same as last time," Tai said, "I'd best be careful,"  
  
He entered the room and from the magic portal a silver blob glowing the same eerie yellow light as the data bugs. It then looked at Tai and took on form.Tai's form! Without warning it attacked Tai one his own skills, Tai managed to dodge i0t just barely escaping with a starch on the arm!  
  
"AH! Dammit a Reflectes it copied my character's data!"  
  
"You sure know your monsters," Mia voice echoed, "Let's see if you can.beat yourself,"  
  
Tai gripped his sword as the beast stuck him again! He blocked the assault and pushed his opponent away after a slight locking of arms! The battle continued to rage open between Tai and his evil twin as he found his copy with every skill and move he had in his position hoping his opponent didn't copy the data drain skill! The echoing sound of clashing steel ran through out room as Tai continued to fight his other self glowing the yellow light of the virus! Finally after a slash from his sword a bright light shined from the clones body and Tai pushed himself into a double backflip and aimed his arm at his evil self! Bright streams of digital light followed from his arm into the creature and as they followed out so did a bright ball of light! The clone shook its head and then rose to find Tai running at him with a look of anger and resentment! The creature pulled it self- together and then holding its blades tightly ran towards Tai!  
  
"LIFE, DEATH! NO MOMENT!" Tai cried as he suddenly vanished and then reappeared in opponents and face! As he pass by his opponent he crossed slashed his blades as his opponent did the same and in the end the two warriors stood their backs ten feet away from each other! Tai fill to a knee holding his side spilling out a red liquid. His arm also held a cut a large one bleeding worse then his side. His opponent looked back at him smiled a then fill to the ground and dissolved!  
  
"I beat him.AH!" Tai said painfully, "But just barely he used my Dead End assault. Good thing my Aura Armor stops instant death attacks, but it left me with only one hit point left. I'll have to watch out for those things in the future," he healed his wounds up to the maximum and stood up," he walked over to the new opened door and entered.  
  
Upon entering he found Mia and Elk standing in the center of the room.  
  
"Well done.pretty impressive you really are worthy of the data drain skill," Mia said as Tai walked up to her she to him with Elk following.  
  
"Who are you really and how do you know about Data Drain," Tai questioned confusingly.  
  
"The Skill Data drain.in reality it would be know as the Soul Drainer technique. That move can bring death to anything created from digital information and if you could use it in reality then it would be the most dangerous thing in the world," Mia explained as she and Tai stood face to face, "That skill is the most dangerous move in both virtual reality and reality. Its power can bring either salvation or distraction at the whim of the user. Only two characters hold this deadly skill, the Twin Swordsman character Tai-rai and the virus that is constantly searching for the mysterious the girl that continues to allude and taunt it," Mia blinked her cat eyes slowly Tai Kamiya, you and you alone are the only thing standing between this virtual reality world becoming humanity's reality,"  
  
"What do you mean?" Tai asked confusingly.  
  
"That bracelet is the strongest item in The World. It is known as the key of the twilight," Mia said calmly and wisely.  
  
"The key of the Twilight." Tai said confusingly.  
  
"An item of great power and it has been entrusted to you. However you must understand that now you have began this mission you must make a choice here and now about what you are going to. Will you continue or will you quit. Understand that if you continue you may have use the second function that is within that bracelet," Mia explained.  
  
"What is this second function?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'll tell if you will continue, if not then there really isn't any point in telling you," Mia answer smartly.  
  
Tai was silent as he remembered the massage from the Crimson Knights. He then remembered his friend Victor at the Hospital lying in bed still in a coma, "I'll continue until I find the answer as to why all of this is happening,"  
  
"In that case you'll need to learn of the bracelet's secondary ability. Let's return to the Delta Server," Mia suggested.  
  
Tai agreed and along with Elk they gated out and went back to the server and Tai awaited instructions after shocking up on items.  
  
"Tai when you data drained some of the monsters, you a lot of times received a special item called a virus core, correct?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yes, but how do you know?" Tai asked curiously and confusingly, Elk stood behind them griping his staff.  
  
"I have my sources, now then aim the bracelet at the gate and speak these keywords 'Rejected Lonely Holy Ground'" Mia instructed.  
  
Tai did as he was told and spoke the words but the light sound of an error could be heard as the gate turned into a dark black! Suddenly the bracelet upon his arm began to glow and three crystal shaped boxes appeared in front of him.  
  
"Good just as I expected. Now I am about to teach you the art of hacking. I want you to download three B cores, five C's and one Z into the gate," Mia explained.  
  
Tai listened and downloaded the cores and a bright light flash and it cleared Tai, Mia and Elk were had all vanished. They found themselves being pulled along like fish in a river. They continued to get pulled until another bright light flashed and when it cleared they found themselves in another corrupted area that looked to be a large valley with trees and flowers wherever one would look a large river reaching from on end of the area to another. A paradise one could call it if not for the dome of sickness and death covering the land. Digital numbers lay in small patches in the ground and magic portals stood everywhere the eyes could see.  
  
"Where.where are we?" Tai asked.  
  
"This area is supposed to be blocked off by the Crimson Knights, but you have just hacked our way in," Mia said, "the Kay's second function is the ability to hack into other areas without problem or even using a server. However in order to conduct the hacking you'll need a certain number and type of virus cores. Also understand that once you open an area it will remain open for all to enter includeing the Crimson Knights. So be careful when doing this because if they find you it's all over for you in this game and the virus will have a complete ran around of the system with out anything to get in its way. You are the only threat to the virus's existence understood,"  
  
"Yeah, thanks for teaching me this, but tell me how do you know all this?" Tai asked curiously.  
  
"As I said before I have my sources," Mia said.  
  
"Um.Tai-rai?" Elk asked shyly.  
  
"Yeah." Tai replied.  
  
"Why are you doing, what you're doing?" Elk asked.  
  
Tai was silent at first then, "I'm doing this for a friend. That's all I can say. In any case let's get to the dungeon quickly,"  
  
They agreed and headed towards fighting monsters and collecting treasures along the why. Tai, as he had expected, learned that Mia being a Blademaster like Sora was going to be of great use to him and he also learned that Elk despite his shyness was a pretty good fighter and healer. Upon entering the dungeon they headed for the last floor stopping only to fight and defeat monsters that got in their way. When they arrived at the bottom floor they entered the room that contained the Data Bug. They fought the beast with all they had since the battle level was twenty-three three levels high then Tai's. After fifteen minutes of battle the beast Protect barrier broke and Tai drained him. Mia delivered the final blow and Elk healed them of their wounds the battle mode set off.  
  
"Your as good as I expect you to be," Mia said, "Your skills will help you well. The Crimson Knights will have their hands full trying to catch you,"  
  
"Thank you," Tai said.  
  
"Well if you'll excurse us we have other work to take care of," Mia said kindly, "Let's go Elk,"  
  
"Yes.yes Mia," Elk said and then he and Mia vanished. Tai looked around the room a little more and looked at check the virus core he received from the beast. He then gated out and returned to the Delta sever.  
  
Upon arriving in the Aqua Capital he was confronted by a knight in Blue armor, white hair and wings on both his back and arms. Along with him stood two crimson Knight set and ready to drew their swords  
  
"You." Tai said putting his swords away.  
  
"So.it appears you know Orca," Balmung said. "KNOW HIM! He's one of soccer teammates in the real world," Tai replied.  
  
"Tell me what happened to him," Balmung said.  
  
Tai explained to Balmung what happened to Orca on his first meeting with his character. The two Crimson knights stood away from the two by Balmung's orders and heard not a word that came from Tai's story. Upon the completion.  
  
"I see.how much of that is true I don't know," Balmung said.  
  
"I know shouldn't be doing this even after I was told to stop by the Crimson Knights. But I can't just sit back and forget about something like this, I'm not that kind of person," Tai said boldly.  
  
"Balmung looked at him, "I understand, I'll trust your words for now, and I'll handle the Crimson Knights, but remember that skill is the same as the one that put Orca into a Coma!" he turned around and walked away from Tai into the crowd and the Crimson Knights followed.  
  
"Yeah.I know," Tai said silently. He looked at hand and when the strong voice of a woman echoed ring through his ears.  
  
"Do not let his words bother you,"  
  
Tai turned around a lady in white robes with large white hat and black visor over her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" Tai asked.  
  
"I am who am." the lady said, "and I have one to tell you about the Data Drain skill. You have been using much to often. That is not good. Keep an eye on the gage in your skill's area. If it nears a hundred percent you'll to stop using the skills for a well until it dies down,"  
  
"How do you know about Data Drain?" Tai asked.  
  
"That is not important right now," the lady spoke, "But this warning is. Beware of the White Knight,"  
  
"The White Knight.who is the White Knight?" Tai asked.  
  
"He is on the side of the system and leader of the Crimson Knights. As long as you have that Bracelet you'll be treated as virus. Balmung may help but only for a time and holding knowledge of Orca will also help you out in the near future and here take this it may come in handle," the Lady explained as he handed Tai virus core. Tai took into his hand looked at it and then at the lady,"  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Tai asked.  
  
"Because I want to, beside you may actually be the one helping me out along with everyone other character in this game," the lady. She then vanished and Tai put the virus Core away and then logged out. He noticed that Kari has already gone to dinner and got ready to do the same. He pulled off his visor but the moment he set it on the desk; the feeling of shape blade sliding across soft human flash began to radiate from his left arm! He grabbed it quickly and slowly began to see a red stream of blood dripping through his hand!  
  
"I'm.I'm bleeding, but how?" He questioned painfully with in his mind, "The fight I had with that reflectes.but I healed myself of those wounds didn't I. I guess I should be glade that one in my side didn't show up. I'd batter get this bandaged up before anyone sees it," he rushed to the first aid kit under sister's bed and pulled it out with haste.  
  
The next at school Tai left earlier than usual. His mother who was also up had asked him about the white bandage on his arm and Tai said he cut himself on loose nail in the closet. It was a lie of course, but his mother bought. Upon arriving at school he headed straight for the classroom. His arm was still hurting and he set down in the chair and let rest on the desk. Not long after Sora entered the room.  
  
"So this is where you are. I went by your apartment, but you weren't there. I'm glade I found," Sora said as see walk over to her seat that was next to his. Tai afraid she'd see the bandaged got up and walked over to the window. Sora this and followed him. She stood next to him on his left side.  
  
"What's wrong you look like something's troubling you," Sora asked. She then noticed the bandage, "What happened to your arm?"  
  
"I got cut.by a nail," Tai lied.  
  
Sora looked at his face and then in a bold tone spoke a word that priced Tai's heart like arrow's point in a deer's lag, "Your lying!" she said coldly.  
  
Tai froze a little, "What makes you say that?" Tai asked.  
  
"Tai! We've known each other almost our entire lives. After everything we've been through together I can tell when your lying to me or not?" she replied, "Tell me the truth Tai happened to your arm?"  
  
Tai was silent and then under his voice he spoke, "I went to an infected area yesterday in the world and I got into a fight with a Reflectes Data bug,"  
  
"YOU WHAT! What were you thinking you could have been killed! If you arm got that badly damaged what would of happened to you if you had been killed by that thing?" Sora questioned. A sad expression of sorrow came over her, "I can't even bear the thought of hearing Tai Kamiya found dead in front of computer screen while play The World! Why do you go alone? What made you even think of doing something like that?"  
  
"Sora," Tai said softly.  
  
"If anything were to happen to you I.I." Sora spoke sadly as she began to cry on his chest.  
  
"Sora." Tai said softly and lovingly.  
  
"Tai I want you to promise me something," Sora cried, "I want you to promise me you won't do it again. Promise me you want go off alone like that again,"  
  
"Sora." Tai said. He looked at her as she cried there on his chest. Unexpectedly he found himself holding her, "Alright Sora I promise, I wont go off in an infected area again,"  
  
Sora raised her head and looked at him with wet eyes. He looked back, but the two of them were unaware of the figure stand outside the door leaning against the wall listening to the conversation.  
  
"Tai and Sora.what's going on here. I know I cut our date yesterdays short but.could I really have made her that mad? I WONT lose her to my best friend. I'll make it up to her," 


	4. Chapter IV: Data Drained Wingless Angel

Virtual Hell Chapter IV: Data Drained Wingless Angel  
  
A week has passed since Tai learned how to hack into other areas without the aid of a server. He introduced Sora to Mia and Elk and surprisingly a quick friendship was found. Sora over the past week had been spending most of her time with Tai and Joe in The World. When neither Joe nor herself could join Tai, Mia or Elk would take their places. They had made great progress and have been investigating the areas where the mysterious girl had been seen by the other plays. Balmung had been secretly meeting with Tai to check up on Orca's condition, which has not improved since he was first hospitalized. Things were going along peacefully until Matt seeing that he and Sora were growing apart decided to make up it to Sora as soon as possible. However that may have been to late. Sora, logged into the World sits in an area known as 'Peaceful Quiet Holy Ground' in the World speaking to Mia of personal matters.  
  
"He's willing to everything he can to stop this thing no matter what the cost. He could be on the brink of death and still continue doing what he believes is right. Even though in reality he turns back to his normal self, but I've noticed a change in him since he started this. Strangely I've began looking forward to seeing him more then." Sora had explained passionately when she stopped and an expression of sorrow came over her.  
  
"More then your boyfriend." Mia said.  
  
"Yes.that's what frightens me. For a while before I made up my mind to be with Matt. Those two often competed for me as if I was some kind of prize, but when I made my choice Tai wasn't mad. He went along with and supported, even today he tries to convince to spend time with Matt instead of joining him in the investigation," Sora explained.  
  
"Then why don't you?" Mia asked.  
  
"Because.I've been having this feeling I used to feel when I was around Matt, but now." Sora spoke sorrowfully.  
  
"But now your starting to have this feeling with Tai," Mia said sighing, "Sora it sounds to me that you always had feelings for Tai you just suppressed them because you didn't want to lose his friendship," Mia said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora replied.  
  
"You and Tai practically grew up together and have grown a close friendship. I believe you chose Matt because you were afraid of losing your friendship with Tai. Because if you broke up." Mia explained.  
  
".If we had broken up, I'd probably never want to see him again," Sora said sadly.  
  
"And I can see that's the last thing you want," Mia said with a beeping enter her ear. She closed her eyes and nodded a few times, "I have go, but let's talk again sometime, bye," she vanished and Sora was left alone.  
  
Sora sat leaning against a tree, her character's long, blond hair hovered in the virtual breeze. She touched her heart and looked over to monsterless land. As she watch she hummed a tune of peace and kindness.  
  
"Run through the cold of the night as passion burns in you heart. Ready to fight a knife held close by your side. Like a proud wolf alone in the dark with eyes that watch the world and my name like a shadow on the face of the moon."  
  
She then stopped her humming and stood up from the tree and gated out. She returned to the server where she found a Long Arm with a Golden Armored Shirt, long blonde hair put into a ponytail and black pants.  
  
"Matt! What are you doing here?" Sora asked shockingly, "I thought you were rehashing,"  
  
"I was, but I decided to change my plans and spend this day with you," Matt said he walked up to her and touched her chain. He kissed her lips and looked at her, "And it's Mattous when were here remember,"  
  
"Right Mattous." Sora said sadly.  
  
"So, I see you've been busy. Your at twenty-five I'll have to catch up you," Matt laughed a little, "How about we go an area with your battle level that way I have a chance to improve myself.  
  
Sora was silent she looked at from him and then a beeping rings in her ear she touched it nodded twice and then turned around and got ready to log out  
  
"Um.ok," Sora said blushingly a little.  
  
"Great I picked up some pretty good Keywords. Are you all set?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah sure," Sora said with a false smile on her face.  
  
Matt nodded and then spoke the keywords, "Hideous Cursed White Demon,"  
  
Sora's eyes widened with fear and shock, "Wait Matt that's! Sora began when she and Matt vanished and then appeared a jungle like area covered with a sickening sky of death and plague! Sora looked around as a light red light flashed every few seconds. The battle level was fifteen, but still she knew the area was dangerous for her to be in without Tai. The patches of digital disease were everywhere one could look.  
  
"This place is cool! I'm sure to catch up with you now," Matt said happily he then turned to Sora who gazed at the place with fear, "Sora are you ok?"  
  
"MATT WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Sora screamed fearfully.  
  
"What.why you're a higher level then the monsters here Come on," Matt said as he ran off.  
  
"Matt you don't understand we." Sora said as she chased after Matt.  
  
Sora chased throughout the forest as he fought and defeated Monsters in the area blindly and foolishly not listening to Sora's words. When see mentioned that Tai was the only one who could handle the final beast in this area Matt refused to listen. Infect hearing Tai's name coming from her mouth enraged him and made him want to continue on. Sora chased him into the dungeon and fought monsters that got by him. Matt fought his way down to the bottom floor of the dungeon there he stood before a room with a purple gas flouting in front of the entrance.  
  
"Ok now this is weird," Matt said as he gazed at the gas. Sora finally caught up with him and saw the purple gas just as Matt noticed her approach, "Hey what took yah," he asked smartly, "The monsters in here were easy to take down. I didn't Tai's help getting rid of them,"  
  
"Matt I'm not going to say this again we to get out of here before." Sora began when suddenly a ghost like girl with a pale expression came flying through the doorway at lightning speed when see saw Sora and Matt see stopped right before she left the room.  
  
"RUN! You must run he's coming! The beast that got Sir Orca is coming," she cried.  
  
"What beast and whose this Orca guy?" Matt asked.  
  
"Matt we should listen to her and get out of here as possible!" Sora said fearfully knowing of who was coming.  
  
"Hey listen if anything comes through there I'll take care of it," Matt said confidently.  
  
Suddenly ghostly girl face filled with fear and in sad words spoke, "Your bravely shell be your downfall," she then turned around and flew away. The moment she was gone however a creature that Sora had seen before appeared and stood before her and Matt. It gazed at them with it's deformed, eyeless, head as its arms and legs hovered in the air near their slots on its body. Then with its red staff it attacked Matt!  
  
Matt tried to block the assault, but was thrown to the other side of the room with only ten of his hundred hits points left! The creature raised its red staff and aimed it at Matt like a speared and sent it lunching at the digidistend! Matt's eyes widen with fear as he awaited the death of his character when suddenly the staff was knocked from its course and repelled back to its owner. Sora stood between her boyfriend and the creature as she gazed at it with eyes of hate and revenge!  
  
"Sor.Sora," Matt said painfully. He gazed at her back, as she stood ready for battle.  
  
"I wont let you do to Matt what you did to Victor, (Orca)" She cried  
  
The eyeless deformed mutant stared at her and raised its staff and slowly flouted over to the wingless angel! Sora watched carefully for a while and then began to walk towards it slowly holding her thin bladed sword tightly in hand. Then finally creature raise its staff with the sharp end aim at Sora and then flew at her with the speed of an arrow and like a scorpion's tail struck rapid at the girl! Sora blocked and dodged the assaults one after the another and doing what she could to keep the creature from reaching Matt and counter attacked when she got the chance which was rare and she miss every time! The fight continued with Sora holding her own against in the beast; however after several minutes of battle tragedy struck when the deform beast struck Sora with it's staff and a bright flash shined from her body! The creature then flew away hovered back and aim it's hand at Sora! Its staff vanished and appeared behind Sora freezing her in place as she hovered it the air! Matt having used up all his items could do nothing, but painfully watch as his love's opponent in pain. The creature aimed it's hand at her and fired streams of digitized light that entered her body and then retracted back to their master and crushed Sora's mind and body! The red staff returned to its master and Sora's body fell to the ground slow beaten and dead!  
  
"SORA!" Matt cried as he struggled to get up.  
  
Then the beast aimed its staff at Matt and Matt gaze at it with anger and fear! Just than a familiar voice echoed through out the room.  
  
"Hold it freak show!"  
  
Matt gazed to the right, "TAI, JOE! What are you doing here?"  
  
Joe ran over to Sora and Matt, Tai ran over to the beast holding his swords, jumped into the air and brought them down upon the creature! The eyeless deformed figure blocked the assault with its staff and stood gazing at Tai and Tai gazed back as strange words entered his mind.  
  
'So a chosen was found! Ha, who would of thought she'd call to the human's world for help. No matter it is only a matter of time before this world devours yours. Enjoy the power while you can boy for next we meet. I will KILL you!'  
  
The creature then vanished and Tai shook it's head and ran over to Sora's body lying on the floor. He picked her up and held her in his arms He looked at her face as her eyes opened painfully.  
  
"Tai you came for me I knew you would, but it's to late. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough too." Sora said.  
  
"Sora! Don't talk save your strength!" Tai ordered.  
  
"It doesn't matter I'm already weakening," Sora said sadly as her body slowly began to fad away, "Tai even though I chose Matt over you, deep down I still really truly." those were her last words as she dissolved away in Tai's arms.  
  
"Sora.SORA!" Tai cried angrily and sadly.  
  
Joe walked over to his friend and touched his back, "Tai we should log out and head over to Sora's her parents are going want an explanation,"  
  
"Your right let's go," Tai agreed and then he and Joe vanished. Matt walked over to the spot were Sora was and looked down at it he felt as if he would cry, but.  
  
"Wait!" Matt said, "This only a game she'll be alright. I go over to her house and see her right," then he too gated out.  
  
It was dusk in reality and Tai and Joe met up and rushed over to Sora's house and upon arrival they found an ambulance already in front of the apartment building. To medics came down the stairs with Sora on a stretcher, Tai and Joe ran up to them but were stopped by the police. They looked at Sora, her face was pale, her eyes closed. She looked like a lifeless doll, an empty vassal. Her mother stood outside watching with tears as the medics took Sora away. Tai and Joe walked over to Mrs. Takenouchi and tried to speak to her, but she didn't listen she went back into her home got her jacket and keys, got into her car and rushed off for the hospital. "I never should have allowed her to get involve!" Tai said guiltily.  
  
"Its not your fault, she would of gotten in on it weather you allowed her to or not besides. The blame lies with the person who took her and didn't leave after seeing the danger," Joe said.  
  
"Matt! I sure Sora told him it was too dangerous, but I can't blame him for wanting to continue. He and Sora haven't been getting along to well. He probably wanted to make it up her," Tai explained.  
  
"Without Sora were one teammate short I think it's time we got Izzy involved. We really need him for this. I'll understand if you want to keep the others out of it, but we'll definitely need Izzy," Joe suggested friendly.  
  
Tai was silent and nodded, "Let's go talk to him now and if we can lets get Ken involved his dad has connections with the company that makes the game," Tai said, "They could prove useful,"  
  
He and Joe then turned around and made their way to the Izumi home, but just as they walked away Matt showed up with a look of worry and dismay.  
  
"TAI!" He called angrily, "Where's Sora? What happened to her?"  
  
Tai and Joe stopped they looked back at Matt as their long coats swayed in the breeze.  
  
"ANSWER ME! What happened to Sora I just caught her mom chasing after an ambulance? What happened? Tell me!" Matt cried worryingly.  
  
Tai and Joe just stared at him coldly, and then Tai spoke in cold voice, "It's for your own good that you keep your nose out of this,"  
  
"WHAT?" Matt yelled.  
  
"There are things in the world that are beyond understanding and certain people who are not chosen to deal with the problem should keep their noses out it. What happened to Sora is none of your concern. Besides she wouldn't want you to get involve and end up like her," Joe explained.  
  
He and Tai then continued on their way and Matt watched him leave and then ran up and in front of them. He grabbed Tai by the collar of his coat and looked his cold expression in the eyes!  
  
"TELL ME! I saw you and Sora in the classroom Monday what's going between you two? Tell me now!" Matt demanded angrily.  
  
"There's nothing going on between me and Sora Matt. She wanted to get involve and besides if you want to know what happened to her then go see her yourself she's at the hospital. And when you see her, don't even think about blaming me! Blame yourself for not listening to her," Tai said breaking free of Matt's grip. Then he and Joe continued on their way and Matt ran towards the hospital. Tai and Joe walked down the street to Izzy's home and upon arrival knocked and were let in. they went Izzy room where they found him just logging out of The World. Once he was out completely they told him about Sora, Orca and the Data Drain skill.  
  
"I see that's what was wrong with the area I was in yesterday," Izzy said, "That virus must have infected it,"  
  
"We've been going from one infected area to another using the bracelet's hacking ability to avoid the crimson knights, but I have a feeling they'll catch us sooner or later," Tai said.  
  
"And when that happens we'll most likely have to fight our way out of the problem," Joe said. He reached his pocket and pulled out a disk, "I was able to gather some data on the virus, but as you know I'm not to good with computers. I was hoping you'd be able to do something with it,"  
  
"Izzy took the disk and looked at a while, "Why didn't you take this to the police or the company's facility here in town?" he asked curiously.  
  
"We would of, but the company's owner from what we've heard cares more about money then his customers. And the police would probably say that it's none of their business. Besides we still don't have enough evidence that the world is what caused Orca and Sora to go into a coma," Tai explained, "Besides the first thing we need to do is get this virus figured out. There's also that strange girl people have been seeing,"  
  
"Basically there's a lot we have to figure before we can make this a bigger deal then it already is," Joe said.  
  
"I see.but we can't do it alone," Izzy said, "We're going to need the others. They may not be able to beat these data bugs, but at least they can help get information from other characters about where to find them. The only person we may have to worry about will be Davis, knowing him he'd go off on his own,"  
  
"After what happened to Sora I'd really like to wait a little longer before I get my sister and the others involved. At least until we get a little more information. Then if we need to we'll bring them in. besides I'm the only one besides the virus, who can rewrite the data of the data bugs," Tai explained.  
  
"Your right," Izzy said, "I'll over look the data tonight and tomorrow. But for now let's go to the Hospital and see Sora. Izzy said.  
  
They agreed and Izzy grabbed to his coat. They left the Izumi home and began to work their way down the street. Tai and Joe as they walked talk to each other feather on the matter of the virus and the strange girl. As he watched them Izzy suddenly found himself smiling and laughing a little at the way they looked.  
  
"What's so funny Izzy?" Tai asked.  
  
"You two," he said smiling, "It's night and the two of you are walking the street trench coats. You look like a couple of detectives on a case," he breathed deeply, "I'd say it's the perfect partnership. I think you and Joe make great partners. I look forward to seeing how you fight together in The World,"  
  
They looked at Izzy a while and then at each. They smiled and then continued on their way. As they walked down the dark street they suddenly came upon a young black in tight black skirt, black jacket and gloves, short black boots, black hair in a pony tail put up and brown eyes. She was leaning on the wall and then later got up and walked towards them they moved apart to let her through but she stopped and looked at Tai.  
  
"Are Tai Kamiya?" she asked.  
  
"What is to you?" Tai replied.  
  
"My name is Tio and I'm at your survive, be holder of the Twilight Key,"  
  
The faces of Tai and his friends filled with shock, "How do you know about that?" Tai asked.  
  
"That is for me to know and for you to find out. She then began to walked pass them but as she did she stopped and whispered words to Tai, "You must find out the cause of this, before The World, become this worlds reality,"  
  
She then walked passed them into the darkness of the night and they watched her vanish.  
  
"Who that?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I don't know and what did she mean by The World becoming our worlds Reality?" Tai asked.  
  
"Let's worry about her later and go see Sora. When we first saw her see looked like she was dead. I'd really like to make sure she's ok," Joe said.  
  
They agreed and continued to walk, but for Tai Tio's words echoed throughout his mind again and again. 


	5. Chapter V: Aura

Authors Note: Sorry I took SOOOOO long to get the chapter up. I've been busy. Anyway I would just like to remind those are reading this that I'm combining this from both the game and the show, dot.hack. Well I hope you enjoy the story see yah.  
  
Virtual Hell Chapter V: Aura  
  
It has been a day since Sora, ended up in a coma. Since that Tai has been more determined then ever to find out the cause of the virus and in the process hopefully find a cure for Sora's condition. Izzy now in on the mission had been analyzing data on the virus given to him by Joe. He had gone over it several times and still wasn't able to figure anything out. It is Monday after school and Tai was meeting with Joe and Izzy to go over what Izzy found out about the data. He and Izzy met up with Joe in the front of the school but he wasn't going to leave so easily.  
  
"Hey Joe glad you made it," Tai said, "Did you get anymore data on the virus yesterday?" Tai asked friendly.  
  
"Yeah, I went back to the areas we already cleared and collected some more. I have the disk with now," Joe, replied, "How it go in 'Rejected Passed Over Sunny Demon'?"  
  
"Alright, Mia and Elk really came in handy," Tai replied.  
  
"Who.oh yeah there those two people who the Crimson Knights are looking for are you sure we can trust them?" Izzy asked cautiously.  
  
"They're the ones that showed me how to use the hacking skill inside of the bracelet," Tai said, "Besides, the world isn't just any type of online game,"  
  
"I agree with Tai, Mia and Elk are trustworthy and we can be sure that they want betray us," Joe said, "For now let's try and concentrate on getting this data checked out,"  
  
They began to walk when Matt appeared behind with eyes of rage, hate and sorrow.  
  
"TAI!" he shouted angrily and sadly.  
  
Tai, Joe and Izzy turned around and looked at his expression of hate and resentment.  
  
"What is it now Matt?" Tai asked, "I told you once and I'll tell you again, it's your fault for not listening to Sora when she told you to leave. Don't you even think of blaming me for your mistake?"  
  
He, Izzy and Joe then turned their backs to him and walked away slowly. Matt's rage and confusion grew, he didn't know what was wrong with Sora, but he felt Tai had something to with it and with that belief in his head he charged. Tai stopped as Matt near and unexpectedly Tai as Matt reach him jump up into the air and flipped over him kicked Matt in the back and onto the hard ground. Matt's hands kept him from hitting the ground directly and he got up, turned around swung at Tai! Tai with his hands in the pocket of his trench coat dodged every punch with ease! He than kicked Matt unto the ground and everyone who saw the fight surrounded the two and the laughter of his peers echoed through out Matt's mind as he stood on his and knees looking at the ground.  
  
"Hey I thought those were friends,"  
  
"I thought they equal in everything but sports and music,"  
  
"Well, they don't equal now,"  
  
"Hey Yamato get up or you going admit defeat already!"  
  
Matt got off the ground and looked at Tai. Joe and Izzy were about interfere, but Tai gazed and at them, they nodded stepped back. Matt assaulted Tai rapidly and Tai dodged the punches easily. He then began to block a few purposely and then when the time came he hit Matt with both of his fist and then kicked him onto the ground once again. Matt's band members angry at how badly their leader was beaten became full of rage and attacked Tai! However they never made it to Tai since expectedly Joe ran out in front and took them all out at the same!  
  
"Thanks, you ok?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, but one of them I think has an iron neck," Joe said kindly rubbing his hand.  
  
Everyone laughed at Matt and his band as they watched, Tai, Joe and Izzy walked away and crowd parted for them.  
  
"Man, I always knew Kamiya and Yamato would duke it someday,"  
  
"Yeah tell me about, especially when Matt start dating Sora,"  
  
"You know what I heard, I heard Sora was cheating on Matt with Tai,"  
  
"No way, Sora would never do something like that. Matt probably saw Sora when she was in really emotional state and Tai was just comforting her,"  
  
"Maybe, looks can be deceiving,"  
  
Tai and his friends continue to Izzy, but Tai later on broke apart from them for a while and went to the hospital. He stood in Sora's room and looked at her as she lay in what looked to be an eternal sleep. Her face was pale, and her body as stiff as corpse. Her heart was beating fine and rest of body was healthy, but she moved not an inch.  
  
Tai looked at her and touched hand, when a cold feminine voice ring through his ear, "She lives, but her body is an empty shell,"  
  
Tai looked behind and as a girl with black hair in a Japanese ponytail, tight black skirt, black coat and short black lather boots walked up behind him.  
  
"Who are.wait you're that girl we met the other night," Tai said, "You said your name was Tio,"  
  
She nodded as she stood next to him and looked at Sora's body, "This before us is an empty shell, a lifeless doll that will never awaken until what was taken from her is returned,"  
  
"What do mean?" Tai asked with a bit of anger.  
  
"Her soul." Tio said, "Her soul is no long within her body,"  
  
"What.what do you mean her is gone?" Tai asked confusingly.  
  
"Within the world, when you data drain a data bug or monster. You will a virus core, or a special item. However is you use the skill on a character, a player who is entering the World through the means of virtual reality, then you don't receive an item, you will receive that person's soul and mind. Leaving behind nothing but an empty shell, a lifeless doll like shell with out a purpose," Tio explained, "However this is only temporary,"  
  
"Temporary do you mean Sora will wake up soon?" Tai asked a bit relived.  
  
"No, she will never wake up until her soul is returned to her. I mean the data drain's effect on people is only temporary. As the virus spreads the skill becomes more deadly. And the deadlier the skill the strong your form will be," she explained she as began to head for the door.  
  
"Wait.why did you tell me all this?" Tai asked.  
  
"I told you, I'm at your service Tai Kamiya. I'm here to help find your destiny," she replied and left leaving him behind.  
  
Tai watched her leave and then gazed upon Sora, he held her hand and strangely he felt a grip! Tai was stunned for a moment, but then held her hand in both of his. He looked at her pale face and spoke, "I'll heal you that's a promise,"  
  
He then released it and headed for the door, but as he did he heard a soft voice, say, "I in believe you," he turned around and looked at Sora but she was still in the same state and had not changed. A feeling of disappoint came over him as he left the hospital into the cold fall weather. He made his way to Izzy's.  
  
Upon arriving at the Izumi home he found Joe and Izzy in Izzy's room already working on the data.  
  
"So what do have?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well I'm still analyzing this new data, but what I can see from both sets that this virus wasn't men made," Izzy said.  
  
"Well then that cuts out the idea of the company trying to destroy their game for insurance money," Tai said, "How about digital did you find anything there?"  
  
"Nothing," Joe said, "Surprisingly the virus isn't men made, nor doesn't come from the digital world. We had thought one of the portals opened, so sent e-mails to all the digidestened mentoring them. They say the portals are locked up tight and we check with Gennai as well. He says everything's fine on their side too,"  
  
"I believe it's easy to say that this virus is something completely new," Izzy said wisely, "But what it can do is amazing," "The World is suppose to be game," Tai, said walking back and forth  
  
"But this game's monsters are allowed to go about their business and think their own way," Izzy said.  
  
"Yeah, take the Reflectes example, they copy a player's data and imamate them completely. I know its there programming, but the way they use a player's moves can't be," one explained.  
  
"The one I fought nearly killed me, but it was infected the virus though," Tai said.  
  
"I've fought one before, and it defiantly wasn't infected. It knew every move I had on me and if I heal it would do the same. I had no choice but to fight with out healing. It knew every move I thought up. Like it was reading my mind directly. I really don't think such a thing is possible even in a game," Izzy explained.  
  
They continued to comment on the subject and then decided to meet again another day and talk about it. They agreed to meet Saturday and then parted for the day. Tai upon arriving home said hello to his mother and seeing he had some time left logged into the world after completing what little homework he had. He as always arrived in the Delta server and then after restocking up on items went to an area, he and the others found that was secluded away from the rest of the world. Here there were no monsters, just an area of different landscapes: One of the ocean, a valley, another on of a meadow, a forest, and even a mountain range. He stood beside a river that was running through the valley. He gaze at it and the memory of when they first found this place came to him.  
  
'Tai, this place is so amazing! It's like we have our own little world in the world,' Sora said, 'I wish there were a place like this in reality. A place only we could go to speak to each other of matters that have meaning only to use.and no one else,'  
  
The memory faded and he gazed at the water.  
  
'I've changed ever since I received the Key. My skills have increased in every corner especially my fighting ability. The moves I used against Matt how did I get them and Joe what happened to him he was never that strong before,"  
  
"The Key of the Twilight can be used only by those who have proven the salves worth of its power. This power can be used for salvation or destruction at the whim of the user. You could very well conquer all humanity with such power, but that is not your goal, but the virus is another story,"  
  
Tai turned around and found a ghost like girl flouting behind him in blue dress pale face, and silver hair.  
  
"You." Tai said.  
  
"Tai-rai I require your power as a digidestend and your power as the Twilight guardian," Aura said.  
  
"Who are you?" Tai asked, "I've seen you before. You're the one that got me the Kay of the Twilight. Just who are?"  
  
"I am. Aura of the Twilight,"  
  
"Aura." Tai said.  
  
"Tai-rai I wish to seek your protection, right now you're the only one who can protect me from the bringer of ruin," Aura said.  
  
"Are you talking about that freak show that got Sora and Victor?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes.his goal is to turn this world into a new reality even if it means destroying the current reality," Aura said.  
  
"WHAT! But why and what does that have to do with you?" Tai asked.  
  
"Like that bracelet I to have the power of the Twilight. If am captured then he will be able to use my power to spread the virus to a hundred percent infection in a matter of hours instead of days," Aura explained.  
  
"What will happen when the virus's infection reaches a hundred percent?" Tai asked curiously and worryingly.  
  
"If the virus reaches a hundred infection then this world weather the area is infected or not anyone who dies in this world will." Aura stopped straining with eyes of sorrow.  
  
"Will what?" Tai asked.  
  
".That is not of importance right now,"  
  
Tai looked to his right and girl in black armored shirt, tight thin short and black tight skirt appeared next to him.  
  
"Tio.what are you doing here?" Tai asked  
  
"I came here to help you like I said when we first met," Tio said, "Listen Aura must be protected from the virus. Infection is only the beginning, next step is mutation and mutation of what you don't want to know,"  
  
"You said people who die in this world would die in reality as it has been the case in the infected areas!" Tai said, "I'll do everything I can to stop it no matter what the cost,"  
  
"To stop it you'll need to stop the virus that's searching for Aura as we speak. To delay the spreading of the infection we must remove the feed. Take Aura to reality," Tio said.  
  
"WHAT! I can't do that?" Tai said rejecting, "I am willing to protect her here the World, but to take her to reality, that's just impossible,"  
  
"No it's not, with the power of the Key you take her from here and give her form in the real world," Tio said.  
  
"But I hardly even know how to use this thing besides hacking and draining," Tai said.  
  
"Listen well to these instructions," Tio said, "Take Aura to any serve, and use Date Drain on her and as you use it logout. Don't worry about Aura she'll be fine. Just follow these instructions as spoken and be sure to logout right in middle of the data drain," She blinked slowly, "I have to go I rewrote my character's data bank to make it seem like I'm Aura. I'll lore him away as far as I can and then change my data to normal and leave him wondering omega sever," she then turned her back and began to walk away,"  
  
"Tio! Be careful," Aura said kindly and sadly.  
  
"You as while, remember Aura, the human world will be much different and you will experience things you've never knew you could," Tio said coldly and kindly she walked away and vanished.  
  
"Tai looked at Aura and she looked back and the two of them gated out and to Delta Server. Once there, Tai looked around and saw that most people have already logged and then stood near the Chaos gate. He looked at Aura and aimed his aim at her. He hesitated as Aura awaited the assault. After ten seconds or so he fired the data drain and right in the middle of it he logged out!  
  
Back in Reality he took off his visor and looked around his room the Key of the Twilight glowed faintly unnoticed. He saw no sign of Aura as he looked around his room with a look of sorrow and guilt. He got up from his desk with the look of a regretful man that killed. Suddenly he heard a cry of shock! He ran out the room and to the front door of where his family stood at looking downward at their porch.  
  
"Mom, Dad what is it?" Tai asked worryingly. He walked up to them and looked at the porch and found a girl his age, in tattered clothing, white silver hair, pale skin, closed eyes lying on his porch, 'Is this.' he began to think when suddenly his mom slapped on the back of the head, "OW! What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Don't just stand there pick her up and her bring in," she ordered.  
  
"But dear we don't even know who she is?" Mr. Kamiya stated.  
  
"We'll worry who she is later, but for now bring her in. She needs help," Mrs. Kamiya said kindly.  
  
Tai looked at her a while and then reached down he touched her hesitatingly with his hand. He gazed at her beautiful face and then picked her up he carried her to the to the guest room. He lay in the bed and placed her under the covers. Kari entered the room with another blanket and Mr. Kamiya with another pillow. Tai continued to look at the girl as she splat soundly.  
  
"Is.this really her," Tai said to himself.  
  
His mother enter the with a damp cloth and placed on her head. She to looked at the girl, "Poor girl, she must have been knocking on doors asking for food,"  
  
"What makes you say that?" Mr. Kamiya asked.  
  
"What else could she have been doing sleeping on our door step?" Mrs. Kamiya said, "We should let her get her sleep for now,"  
  
They all left the room and went to the table except for Tai who claimed he wasn't hungry and chose to keep watch until his self chosen bed time. He sat at side wondering constantly if she was Aura or not. Then suddenly he kneel down closer to her just as her eyes opened. She blinked once and the second time she rose up and grabbed Tai in jolt of frighten! Tai strangely held her gentle. They then parted a little ways. They gazed at one another and finally the girl spoke.  
  
"Tai-rai." the girl.  
  
"Aura.are you ok?" Tai asked.  
  
Aura shook her head and Tai let her go.  
  
"I'm scared.I've never been out in the real world before," Aura said frighteningly.  
  
"Aura.don't worry I'll help you, I'll protect you. I promise," Tai said boldly, "You should rest for now. I'll go tell my parents of your arrival and whenever you're ready I'll so you around town and help you get use to things here,"  
  
"Thank you," Aura said.  
  
Tai then left the room and Aura sat up in the bed, she looked at her pale skin on her newly formed hands, her light blue eyes gazed around the room, "This world.the humans world, I wonder if I will be accepted by such a world or is it a matter of me accepting this world as a new temporary home.  
  
Later on Tai's family entered and spoke with Aura, it was no surprise to Tai that Aura didn't understand the questions she was being asked. She knew nothing of the human world and was confused by the Kamiyas' curiosity. However during the conversation, Kari noticed something her parents didn't, the exchanging of smiles and loving gazes between Tai and Aura.  
  
'Who is this girl?' Kari thought to herself, 'While who ever she it I'd batter make sure Tai doesn't get to much time alone with her while Sora's in the hospital,' 


	6. Chapter VI: Raising Emotions

Virtual Hell  
Chapter VI: Raising Emotions  
  
Ever since Aura in moved in with the Kamiya family Tai has shown an even high increase in his skills. He introduced her to Joe and Izzy who attacked her with questions that would have continued if Tai hadn't ordered them to leave. They learned quite a bit about the virus's goal and seeing Aura in the real world cleared any questions a person being capable of dieing from a virtual reality game. Tai kept knowledge of her existence within his own family, but his mother was beginning to worry and told him upon the next Saturday to take her out, but the first process Tai later realized was that she needed to learn how to use her lags. It is Friday one day before Tai was to take Aura out to the human world for the first time. He left school and headed home after stopping by the hospital to see Sora who was still in the same condition as always. Upon arriving he found Aura lying in bed reading a book and finding it quite interesting. Tai knocked and then entered.  
  
"Hey, you awake?" Tai asked peeking his head in with a smile.  
  
"Tai-rai," Aura said kindly.  
  
"Hey remember in this world my name is Tai alright,"  
  
She nodded, "What brings you here do not have work to do in The World?" she asked.  
  
"Well yeah, but I chose to take a day off today and teach you something," Tai replied.  
  
"What is it?" Aura replied.  
  
"Well first you'll have get out of bed," Tai said.  
  
Aura looked at him strangely and then slowly brought lags to edge of the bed. She sat up in a light blue nightgown with her feet touching the ground. Aura looked at him and Tai nodded and handed her his hand and she took, he and help her to stand, which wasn't easy. She stood for only a moment though and then fell towards Tai. He caught her and then slowly the two of them began to walk about the room, Aura struggled a little moving her lags little by little, step by step. Tai held her as they walked carefully about the room, "That's it." Tai said, "You getting it, want to try to get to the kitchen now?" she nodded. They walked out the room and about the empty apartment are so they thought. Kari laid hidden in a closest watching them as they walk about slowly. Tai walked out in front of her walking backwards ready to catch her if she fell. She walked carefully and slowly on her own with her hands held out towards. She was frightened at first, but little by little she got the hang of it and was soon walking faster then most babies when they're first learning to walk. Tai showed her around the house and to his room. He showed where everything was and where they washed up, where Aura used the bathroom for the first time on her own since she arrived. After the tour Tai helped back to her room and she laid down back into bed. Tai sat bedside and the two of them spoke of what they would do tomorrow. Tai told her about things the real world had to offer and how he'd show her some proper food to eat besides what his mother's been giving her.  
  
Aura found the human world interesting, but she made the point that she had nothing but the nightgown Mrs. Kamiya gave her to wear and she it wasn't right for one to walk among public looking as such. Tai said his mother was taking care of that but until then should rest and if she wants to walk around a bit. They talk for a while more and then Tai left the apartment to meet with Joe and Izzy. After he left Kari came out of hiding and entered.  
  
Aura was in bed reading a book when noticed the Kamiya's only daughter and turned to her, "Kari what brings to my room?" she asked.  
  
Kari gave a silent cold reply at first then, "Alright you what are you up too?"  
  
"What do mean?" Aura replied.  
  
"Don't play dumb why you tricking my brother into falling in love with you?" Kari asked.  
  
"Love.what is this love I do not understand your words," Aura said confusing.  
  
Indeed she did not for Aura was not familiar with all human emotions besides fear and kindness.  
  
Kari glared at her cruelly, "Fine play dumb! But I'll.I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!" she then ran out of the room.  
  
Aura looked at her bedroom door strangely and confusingly. "I do not understand," she said to herself and then went back to reading her book.  
  
The day passed and Saturday came. Joe and Izzy decided to meet up with Mia and Elk in the world to gather more data and information on the virus. Tai would have joined them if his mother hadn't taken his visor and she couldn't have it back until he took Aura out.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya had bought Aura a long blue dress with a silver sash, and some shoes to match. Aura and Tai left the apartment around ten in the morning and Tai first took Aura to one of his favorite places, the soccer field at the park. He showed her around the park and she enjoyed it especially the forest where that reminded her of home. They walked through there for a few hours or so and then caught a train down town. Tai showed her all the best places he and his friends enjoyed going to. There were times when Aura almost tripped being it her first long walk but Tai always caught her. When she began to grow tied Tai strangely lent her his arm and they went to get something to eat at the nearest pizza restaurant. Aura for the first time tried pizza and enjoyed it. After launch they continued the tour. Tai showed her to the mall where he bought her a small locket that plays a song that Aura found quite enjoyable. However they were unaware that they were being followed by someone of blood relation, hiding behind one of the shaves in the store.  
  
"Ah.Kari tell me again why were following Tai and your cousin?"  
  
"Quite Davis!" Kari said harshly.  
  
"This is stupid Tai's only showing her around town, they aren't doing anything wrong,"  
  
"Shut it, Yolei!" Kari said harshly.  
  
"Come on Kari let's."  
  
"Don't even finish that sentence T.K!" Kari said.  
  
"But."  
  
"Don't say another word, Ken and that goes for you too Cody!" Kari said harshly.  
  
"I don't think we're getting out of this any time soon," Yolei said.  
  
Kari and her friends watched Tai and Aura as they left the store with Aura holding Tai's arm. Kari and the others of followed them. It was near dusk when Tai took a detour to their tour and went to the hospital with Aura. There he visited Sora's lifeless body as it breath softly and slowly.  
  
"This one of your friends that was data drained," Aura said sadly.  
  
"Yeah." Tai said sadly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket that was similar to the on he gave Aura. He wanted to pit around her neck but couldn't and instead he tied around her wrist. It opened accidentally and played the gentle loving melody.  
  
His cell phone then rang and he left the room to answer. It was his mother and as he spoke with her. Aura gazed at Sora and a tear dripped from her eye, "Sir Orca will regain his soul but you. I'm so sorry if had known it was your I.I." Aura said, "I'll return it to you as soon as everything is finished I promise you this, just hang on for a while long it will all be over soon. Twilight Angel Sora,"  
  
Another tear dripped from her eye, and surprisingly she heared a weak voice say, "Take care of him," Aura rose with shock and nodded. She then left the room and met up Tai, who had just finished speaking with his mom. He said goodbye to Sora and then left the hospital. Kari and the others had followed them entered Sora's room afterwerds and heard the music of the locket. Kari looked at Sora sadly.  
  
"He bought one for Sora too," she said guiltily.  
  
Yolei looked at her a little bit, "Now I get it," she said as she turned to Kari, "That girl isn't your cousin is she?" Kari shook her head, "That's why you were following them you don't Tai to care for anyone but Sora, even though Sora's dating Matt and will most likely continue to when she wakes up,"  
  
Kari nodded, "But Matt and Sora have been growing apart and Tai's been coming here everyday. I don't know what happened to her or how she ended up in a coma, but Tai for some reason feels guilty. Matt, from I've heard from you T.K, hasn't been coming much at all, but spending most of his time practicing with his band," she explained, "I just thought when Sora wakes up she and my brother will be together the way I believe they were meant to be,"  
  
"Kari." Davis and T.K said.  
  
".Kari there's something you should know," T.K said, "Tai and Matt got into fight last Monday and well Matt got the crap beat out him along with the rest of his band,"  
  
"What!" Kari said shockingly.  
  
"I heard about that from Jun, according to her Tai's become some kind of super teen. He's faster, smarter and more skilled then he ever was," Davis said.  
  
"The same thing's been happening with Joe. He's a lot more athletics then he used to be and a lot smarter," Cody said, "And I heard he knocked out all the members of Matt's band in one blow,"  
  
"It's fair to say something going on here and I think dark spores are in involved," Ken said.  
  
"You think," Yolei, said, "But Tai and Joe don't look like they're under the control of a dark spore,"  
  
"I think we'd batter hurry before my brother gets too far away and I have an idea as to where he might be," Kari said.  
  
Then she and the others left. Meanwhile it was near dusk and Tai had shown Aura to beach and the dock. The young Twilight holder enjoyed the smell of the sea. She sat on the edge of the dock and tai stood behind her. He looked at her with a joyous smile as she watched the sunset.  
  
"Tai-rai," She said calling him by his character name, "This world of yours it's peaceful and calm. Its beauty is unsurpassed and the people are all living their lives freely unlike my own kin,"  
  
"There's more like you?" Tai asked.  
  
Aura nodded, "Yes.you see the Twilight World or The World as you call it is another world like your digital world. However, unlike digimon my kind and I are not just pieces of digital information, but we are organic as well. Cyber-organic you could call us," Aura explained.  
  
"Izzy said the same thing that The World was a cyber organic dominion and what ever happens to me there can happen to me here, but for some reason that's not the case," Tai said.  
  
Aura was silent for a well, "Someone in the ALMIT organization somehow managed to reduce the effects my world would have on your people to zero, but the virus is undoing all that. The effects right now are only in inflected areas, but soon all that will change. Once the infection reaches seventy percent completion your people who use virtue reality to enter our world will begin to feel the wounds they receive in the world in reality,"  
  
"What will happen when it reaches one hundred percent?" Tai asked.  
  
"When the infection reaches one hundred percent...I'm sorry I just don't want to think about it right so please don't make me," Aura said.  
  
Tai looked at her and walked up next to her. He nodded understandingly and smiled. The two of them then began to head home when suddenly the key of twilight upon Tai's Wrist began to shine violently. They looked at the water and saw bright circle glowing on the surface. All of a sudden a pillar of water rose hastily! The Bracelet glowed more and more violently and suddenly a white light covered Tai completely and when it cleared he was his dressed in the cloths of his character in the World. The pillar of water then leaned towards the two of them and rushed in on an attack! Tai grabbed Aura like at the speed of a heavy wind guided her out of the way! Suddenly small spears of ice flew towards! Tai drew his swords his mind focused on one thing: PROTECTING AURA!  
  
"Light of the Dragon come to my aid.Blade Spray!" he yelled loudly. A stream of light radiated from his sword and destroyed the spears and the pillar vanished revealing a creature with no lags hovering in the air, with hunched back deformed face, staff in its crooked hands and shining a eerie light.  
  
"An Inferno DATA BUG!" Tai yelled.  
  
The Inferno lunched another series of spells at Tai that he dodged jumped into the air, "Farewell, Final Latter!" a spark of lightning hit his sword as he slashed his sword through the beast like an X. A bright light shined from the beast and Tai fired the Data Drain. The virus core entered his hand and with one final slash he finished off the beast. The Creature disappeared and Tai turned to Aura as his body returned to its normal state.  
  
"Aura, are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yes.a little frightened, but yes I'm fine,"  
  
"What just happened now?" Tai asked.  
  
"It appears the virus has found out of my location, but he is unable to enter this world on his own," Aura said.  
  
"So he'll send his dogs after you instead,"  
  
Aura grew sadden by this, "I thought I could avoid him, but...but..." she began cry in her hands, "I'll only a danger to this world and my own. I.I should die right and now,"  
  
"NO!" Tai said boldly he grabbed her shoulders gently and looked into her wet eyes, "Danger or not. I'll protect you from this virus, besides there no guarantee that the virus's actions will stop just because of your death. Aura...I'll protect you from the Virus and if I must from the harshness of this world as well,"  
  
"Tai-rai." Aura said. She then began to cry on his chest, "Thank you.thank you,"  
  
Tai held her; "I'll protect you for the shake of this world and for the shake of the friend that I lost," He looked out towards the sea and Aura did the same still embraced in his arms feeling warm and smiling gently, "I'll protect you and this world...even if I have use the data drain to its limit!"  
  
"If you use the Twilights power to its limit you'll..." Aura said sadly.  
  
"I know.but I'm willing to make that sacrifice. Always have been always will be," he said bravely.  
  
They continued to watch the water as dusk set in, but little did they know that Kari and the others were beneath the dock with worried expressions...  
  
"Now I'm sure of it something's up," Davis said.  
  
"But what?" Yolei replied.  
  
"It seems to have something to do with the world," Ken said.  
  
"But why didn't he tell us?" Cody asked.  
  
"He probably didn't want to put us at risk," TK said.  
  
"My brother's in something over his head again and I'm going to find out what," Kari said.  
  
The sun set on the waters and the dusk slowly turned to night. 


End file.
